priparafandomcom-20200223-history
SoLaMi♡SMILE Lovely Coord
(そらみ♡スマイルラブリー) was first seen worn by Laala Manaka in Episode 103. This coord is from the brand Twinkle Ribbon. This coord, along with the Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord, and the Chao SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord, are recolors of the SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord. User Appearance Dress A white and soft indigo top is worn beneath a split-color bolero; one side white, the other a pale blue and indigo plaid. The bolero is lined in gold to match the lining on top of the sleeves, mid-torso, and diamond buttons. Hanging beneath the bolero are two plaid straps held to the hip with a single gold button. Each sleeve is in four layers, the top and third plaid while the second is navy with a single white lining. The fourth layer sticks out just slightly from the bottom and is a pink ruffle. On top of the chest is a white collar with a split-color bow-tie, the left white while the right is plaid. The center is pink with three pieces of material hanging from it, coming in navy, white, and pink, while the ribbon tails are indigo. The skirt is in four layers, with the top made of the plaid material, lined in pink and white around the bottom. At the middle are three sections coated in glitter, coming in white, pale blue, and indigo. On top of the skirt is a white and gold section with navy string. Beneath the skirt are three more layers, the top white with pale indigo lines, resting on top of two petticoat, one pale blue, the second white. Sewn to the back is a large, thick sequin ribbon of pale blue with indigo tails lined in pink. Comes with plaid wrist accessories with pink and navy accenting. Shoes Tall white boots with a plaid design going up on one side, while the other side has four ruffled plaid clothes hanging from it. The sole is pale blue to match the lining of the four diamonds going down the middle, which are colored with navy or pink sequins. The cuff is plaid with gold lining and has a pink glittering bow sewn to the center with a pale indigo middle. White and pale blue cloth hangs from the center. Includes are white stockings with ruffled cuff and vertical stripes of pink, sky-blue, and pale indigo. Accessory A split-color bow; the right is solid white while the left is plaid. The bow has two ruffles sewn behind it, one navy, the second plaid. The center of the bow is pink. Game is a PriPara Rare coord from the brand Twinkle Ribbon . It first appeared in the 2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Screenshot 2016-10-25-23-26-39.png Anime Screenshots Ready smile13.png Cml0d-mUEAA oM2.jpg Capture.PNG Ep 112 10.png Ep 112 9.png Ep 112 8.png Ep 112 6.png Ep 112 3.png Screenshot 2016-11-05-21-54-23.png 0b81c320.jpg Eb530d7e.jpg 747cd7bb.jpg C6163fae.jpg 0576f06e.jpg C4nWGMIVMAI2-6Y.jpg Fa0bcc09.jpg Ce8e43be.jpg 6fc83834.jpg C4nWpLCVcAAipL3.jpg C4nWfiaVcAAPGyk.jpg C4vXoxBUkAE 4-8.jpg 1486519137 1 4 eb5b1cca927ad8542204cbef333d615a.jpg 094c7ac4.jpg Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Twinkle Ribbon Category:Lovely Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:2016 Series Divine Idol Promotional Coords Category:Laala Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:Promotional Coord Category:Unit Coord Category:Anime Category:Season 3